rdh_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Kjaarik Torvorin
~Layout only, Please try not to alter it. Thank you~ Please click here, its a step by step process to help you make your page. "How To" Character Creation 'First Name' Kjaarik 'Last Name' Torvorin 'IMVU Name' Savitora 'Nicknames' Swift Spear 'Age' 579 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'1 'Weight' 187 'Behaviour/Personality' Like all Druids, Kjaarik loves all life in the world, his main focus is the well being and protection of that life. The only thing that seperates him from most Druids is that like a wolf he has a very quick instinctual fight instinct towards those that mean to harm or tamper with the forest. In most cases he will scare off whatever is attacking the wild life around him but in other cases that are more dire and very hostile situations he will kill off anything and anyone that means to harm the life around him. Beside his more hostile nature, he still has other traits that make him much like a wolf such as a strong sense of loyalty to those that deserve it and a fight to the death mentality in order to protect those people he's trying to protect. There are several other Canine characteristics he possesses such as the obsession to hump specific people and creatures as well as the territorial mentality where he believes only the druids and the humans that have been permited to stay with them ever belong in their home. Should something be in his woods that he disagrees with he will be one of the first to go out and greet it with either hostility or kind nature depending on its intentions in its home. This being said, his hearing is very accute to the point that the moment something crosses the border to Duir Tinne he will be on alert even in his sleep since past experiences with invasion by Ruis Nion and Huath Idad had left his senses on edge even in his sleep. This hightened sense of hearing that could reach out into a 10 mile radius around him at up to 80 khz and as low as 25 khz(Humans hear at up to 20 khz) that reaches as far as 1.75 miles in distance. Using both of these traits he can easily find the "pray" that lurks over the borders. This means off in the distance he can hear so much as a pin drop in the back ground though only an unfamiliar sound will alert him such as the rustling of leaves in the back ground. Using these two senses Kjaarik can close his eyes or even be blind folded for an entire fight and rely souly on these senses to know where everything around him is just by every sound around him bouncing off of the solid objects for him to "See" everything around him. This helps him in a mid night chase for food or even in simply getting something out of a dark cellar. His nature is not particularly flirtatious, but he does have his attraction towards other druids of the opposite sex as well as possibly even humans which he would never admit to even if he did due to his distaste for their blatant disregard for wild life and his thoughts based on the original humans that had come that they can not be taught and would never learn the level of repect for life that the druids had. Though this attraction in a sense lead to more of a canine instinctual reaction around them that made him want physical contact and even sex with the opposite sex, though at the same time this instinct was closely tied with his loyalty and was controled when it came to a stronger bond with any member of the opposite sex. He concidered the humans wreckless and found himself scolding or even snarling at both the adults and children. Though at the same time as he disliked their involvment they struck a sort of curiosity in him based on their seemingly unorthodox methods of doing things(or so it seemed to him) and also the amount of experience they could learn in such a short life span. With this curiosity he almost found himself helping the younger of the humans to learn as much as possible and see how far their experiences would take them in life. Aside from the angry and highly aggressive nature, he has his gentle side in times of no disturbance and peace which was most of the time. He could generally be found playing with the youngest of the humans who he had deamed innocent from birth and believed if taught correctly as children could be as loving and compasionate for life as the druids themselves. He also had his times of story telling at night around a fire, which he told some of the greatest stories since the fire seemed to enjoy them as well, mimicing his words to depict everything he said. The bigger the fires, the larger scale the stories would be told through the pictures over the flames. The elements agreed with his methods to a degree and would help him some of the time, especially if he was in life threatening danger, but mostly the only time they truely listened was when he had a story to tell because his words came out so smooth and enchanting that even the elements danced with excitement at them. His story telling abilities were very accomodated and well matched by his ability to mimic ever sound of ever life form in the forest that he had ever heard, this ability made his stories come to life as the pictures danced through the air almost at the very moment he spoke them, like a ventrilequist act while he was talking so that the sounds and words blended together. This talent was one he derived from the wolves ability to make themselves sound like 5 wolves at one time during a howl to give their opponent the illusion that there are many more than there actually are. This ability can make 20 wolves sound like 100 as well as Kjaarik's stories to sound like live re-enactments. Druids already had a distaste for the fae from the start, but Kjaarik had this level of hatred toward the creatures on a personal level and will never agree to a truce between Duir Tinne and Ruis Nion based on his history of his druidic friends in past encounters. To him all life deserved to exist, but in his eyes the Fae were already dead and returned to dirt the moment they had made themselves known to him. Finally, when his allies or family members die he always removes their bones and if they die in their animal form will remove their fur as well as a sign of rememberance and respect for them after he says a prayer to lay their spirit to rest with the mother of all life. 'Affiliation' Duir Tinne 'Relationship' 'Occupation' Elder Druid 'Fighting Style' Acrobatic fighting style that utilises every piece of the terain around himself through his hearing and sense of smell since both are far better than his sight. 'Weapon of Choice' A bone crafted spear with a sharpened bone tip that has serated edges made from the bones of his dead mentore, an old elder druid and 2 serated edge bone crafted dirks made from ancestral wolves that had come before him. Allies/Enemies Duir Tinne, Humans, Druids. 'Background' In his history all the way back to shortly after being born, a 17 year old Kjaarik had not yet grasped the full concepts of being a Wolf Druid. While most were finished being trained as cubs at the age of 12 or 13 he was still being trained as one at his age. His only problem was his temper, a pure raging temper that transcended seemingly from a natural wolves instincts. This did not make him stronger, but more unpredictable and harder to teach. This is until his teacher and mentor that he had since the age of 4 was killed in the woods by one of the fae who had thought he was just a normal dire wolf prowling in the forest. At this age, Kjaarik's first raction was to lash out and attack the sorcerer head on in his wolf form, his body reaching out to the size of a near full grown young adult wolf. His asault fair to say was short lived, a matter of only a couple seconds in fact, his only reason for still living being that the other druids near by had come from the noise of the displeasing presence of dark magic. Kjaarik had been knocked out and awoken 2 days later thinking that everything was a dream, though as he rose from the leaves he had been laying on he could see the corps of his dead mentor. In that moment, every teaching he had been given by his master flowed back to him fresh and new, his eyes closed over his mentor as he spoke the words he was taught to release the spirit of a once living being so that they can live peacfully with the mother of all life. After the words were spoken, he cut open the corps of the mentors wolf form and started to remove the intenstines first. Placing them on the ground next to him, the blood and slime from inside dripping off his fingers as he reached in to remove more and more. After he was done, he pulled out the spine with a loud cracking sound as the bone ends broke off, his hands reaching in once again to grab the hip bones out. His hands now soaked in the stench and cold liquid of the long dead blood, he found a sharp rock and spent the next 6 hours sharpening the hip bones down to a large spear top. Ever second that passed another memory of his mentors teachings flooding into him. As he cut deeper into the bone to shape it into the 6 inch spear tips he wanted tears started to flow down his face, his hands moving to wipe the tears away but smearing the dripping intreals with chunks of meat still on them over his face as the tears were wiped away with a new stream of red dripping down from under his eyes until it reached his chin and dropped to the grass with a rustle of the leaves. He continued to ct and shape the spear, every memory of his mentor flowing in as he finished the serated edging he wanted on the spear top and started to shave down the ends of the collar bone to fit inside the end of the spine that was now straightened on the grass. With a hole now fitted into the dull edge of the spear head and through the collar bone just enough to hold it he looked to the willow tree next to him that was hanging over the small river that ran through the forest and spoke to it. He thought it a befitting memorial to use as the willow was reffered to as the weeping willow, asking the tree to bind the three pieces together as strongly as possible so that they would never come apart. In compliance to the boys sadness the willow twisted down on of its long strands of leaves off the branches and bound every joint of the spine to straighten it perfectly as well as looking in and out of the crevices around the hole in the collar bone and around the dull piece of the spear tip to make the spear whole. The final lesson remembered upon completion of the spear was that there were times for all emotions, but death was not one for sadness but rejoice, because upon death all living creatures return to the dirt and are reborn into something new, recycled into the trees and plants where their spirit will aid in the growth. This would lead him not to a fully rejoicefull life now that he had the want to protect all life no matter what the cost, but gave him a much wiser living since he was given the wisdom of 2000 years in his short life span, a new lesson every day of his life. A smile came over the new blood and gore covered child, resulting in him washing his face in the river next to the willow, his hands cleaned after with the spear used as a walking stick for the moment as he returned a changed person. He would no longer allow his emotions to cloud his judgement, but he did have a deep desire for revenge against all the Fae for his mentors death.Upon his return he was accepted not as a cub anymore, but as a full grown alpha in the eyes of the pack. After his alpha status had been claimed, he becan learning new things about life every day, utilising every teaching his master had given him to aid life, protect his friends and family, and to help those that needed it. His aggression had turned to love and compasion as if he were a new born person, his next 552 years spent training to become an Elder Druid like his mentor so that he would be seen as a leader even among the leaders of the druids not just among the younger wolves that looked up to him. He has not yet been to his first meeting as an elder but planned to be there for the next to officially seal his new found status among the druid clans. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~